


Descendants AU- Time heist - Audrey casts a time curse

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi, audrey casts a time curse, ben and audrey dont break up, gil just goes along with the shenanigans, harry remembers after uma does a thing, mal never comes to auradon, the sea three go to auradon instead of the core four, time heist, time line fuckup, uma and chad remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: Yall remember when the leaks of audreys look came out, and then the sea three looks came out, tumbler came up with a theory that Audrey cast a time curse so instead of the core four coming to auradon. is was the sea three.that is what this book is about, ENJOY MY SUFFERING
Relationships: Ben/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, more to add as i get further in
Comments: 20
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue - the curse

[Originally posted by derrekshales](https://tmblr.co/ZA6eSl2kBtwjO)

=

Chad whimpered, looking up at Audrey between his fingers. The once happy pastel wearing princess had become an evil enchantress dressed in dark shades and leather, the green glow of the scepter illuminating her face.

“ hear these words, hear the rhyme “ Audrey waved her hand, pink smoke spilling from the well, Maleficent’s spell book floating in front of her “Heed the hope within my mind” her voice echoed across the forest.

Chad jumps as he hears rushed footsteps start to run up behind him.

“Audrey stop!” Mal screamed, yelping as a pink blast collided with her leg. Mal crashed to the floor, wincing as she held her leg, blood running down the purple leather.

“Mal!” Ben yelled out, stopping and running to mal, kneeling next to her “are you okay?!”

“send me back to where I’ll find” Audrey turned, looking Mal and Ben dead in the eye “what I wish in place and time!”

The pink smoke swirling from the well burst up into the air, swirling up into the sky. Covering the land of auradon.

“I will get what I deserve!!!” Audrey screamed, slamming the scepter into the ground, sending Harry and Gil into the trees, a sickening crack resounding in Harry’s back.

He coughed, blood spurting from his mouth, grunting as he hit the ground. “Uma” he whimpered, blurry vision locking on a teal blur.

“Uma” a large blue and golden glow took over his vision, a watery voice echoing in his ears.

“AUDREY!!”

“It’s OVER UMA, I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!”

Gil groaned, gasping as pink lightning and teal swirling waterlike magic clashed, he looked up, eyes widening as the pink smoke started to descend.

He struggled to stand, limping over to harry and putting his body on top of his, he needed to protect his own.

Carlos, grabbed dude, slinking down against a tree, leaning into Evie’s side. Evie wrapped her arm around him, burying her face into his hair.

“AH!” Uma screeched, curling in on herself as lightning hit her arm, burning her skin.

Audrey let out a cackle, thrusting her boot forward and kicking Uma in the stomach, sending her back into Harry and Gil.

Harry reached out, ignoring the intense pain and pulling Uma into his arms, Gil readjusting to cover her as well.

“ITS MY TIME NOW MALSY!”

Mal sobbed, holding onto Ben tightly, choking as the pink smoke settled.

“I WILL BE QUEEN!”

=

Umas eyes snapped open, blinking wildly, “ohh what” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, looking around, soft teal and ocean designs surrounded her, a soft push under her.

“what” she sat up, running her hands through her hair, pulling the soft straight hair in front of her.

“the” she stood, lip curling at the soft pajamas on her form.

“FUCK!” she looked out the window, and there was the isle of the lost.

She stomped over to a door, eyes catching a glint in the corner of her eyes, she turned to gasp as she spotted a terrarium.

There was a small black and purple octopus in the tank, her tentacles hitting the top of the little skull rock in front of her.

“Mom!?!” Uma stumbled back into the soft blue dresser, whipping her head around the auradon room “WHAT THE FUCK!”

What the hell was going on!?!

—end of prologue!! Part 1 coming soon!—


	2. part 1 - Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma does some research

[Originally posted by zendadya](https://tmblr.co/ZUmXdv2kGLi2h)

[Originally posted by cjhooks](https://tmblr.co/ZwgIvc2bJICic)

=

Uma forced herself to breathe calmly, placing her hand on her chest focusing on her heart.

“Alright, one step at a time Uma” she muttered to herself, eyes fluttering around the room, eyes catching on her mother’s tank, her bed, the desk with the laptop, the star maps, maps of the ocean, and….and a picture of herself with…harry and Gil!

Uma bolted forward, grasping onto the frame bringing it closer to her face. There they were, her boys with herself in the middle wearing….Auradon style clothes?

She was wearing a teal sundress with golden lining, her mother’s shell necklace, her teal ankle boots, with her old box braids in a bun with two framing her face, she was smirking at the camera a calm look on her face.

Harry was wearing a clean red Letterman jacket, full-length black pants, black boots, his eyeliner clean, his hook hitched to a loop on his pants, gloves gone from his hands, which one rested on her shoulder, the other saluting the camera.

Gil wore a button-up dark orange shirt, dark blue jeans, brown boots, and dark brown gloves, brightly smiling, one hand resting on her opposite shoulder, the other making a peace sign at the camera.

“huh” she turned the frame over, thumb brushing over a paper on the back, she unstuck it, opening the folded note.

_-family day was a bust, but at least we got a good picture, note to self: thank Gil for the outfits that he made in a couple of hours- Uma: 2015_

What the hell…2015? That was the year….the year…the year that Mal and her friends were invited to Auradon!!!

She let out a slow breath, looking around for a book, a diary of hers or something, she jumped as she heard a loud tapping from the tank. Uma turned, glaring at her mother, who just pointed to a chest in a corner.

“Alright, now you help” she muttered, watching wearily as the octopus shrugged, and went back to batting the skull rock.

Uma threw open the chest, blinking as she saw her isle clothes, the old torn clothes, and leather sitting neatly folded in the chest. Uma shook her head, digging through the chest, smiling as she felt a book-like object.

Digging it out, she nodded as she saw the writing on the front.

_My journal - 2015 my new adventure in Auradon_

Underneath her writing, Harry and Gil’s scrawl were slapped on the front.

_-With Harry_ _!_

_-And Gill!_

_-your names Gil buddy_

_-oh, sory harry!_

Uma chucked, her boys were stupid. Flipping through the books, she read as this worlds past self detailed the day she Harry and Gil were invited to Auradon prep

…

To the day where her mother invaded Auradon and tried to crash a tidal wave into the cathedral. And Uma tapped into power she didn’t know she had, stopping the wave and her mother in their tracks, turning her mother into a sad small octopus.

She slumped onto her bed, staring down at the last page of the journal.

_I cant wait to see what Auradon has in store for us, and I will get the kids off the isle….even, bleh Mal._

_Ewww why the lizard brain brat?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Because im, not someone who just leaves kids to die, not even Mal deserves that life, no kid on that isle does_

Uma groaned, falling back onto her bed, staring up at her canopy, the small fairy lights staring back at her.

“This is fucking insane” she muttered, rubbing her face harshly, she had no clue what was going on!

She had a completely different set of memories than her journal said.

She was just fighting Audrey who had just…cast…a…time…SPELL HOLY FUCK!

Uma jumped up, flipping through her book again, growling as she couldn’t find the page she needed.

“by the power of the sea, find the page I need!”

The book glowed golden, the pages flipping at a high speed before setting at a page she had skipped over.

_Audrey formally introduced her self today, without that “prissy princess” act…I like her_

_She listened to you about Mal and insulted her, of course you like her!_

_And your point is?_

It seemed she and Audrey had a good relationship, as no other pages described any bad feelings between them other than their first meeting, and she hadn’t used a love spell on Ben, instead biding her time and waiting for the perfect moment at the coronation.

But like Mal, she ended up choosing the side of good and defeating her mother for Auradon.

She stood from her bed.

She needed to find Harry and Gil.

And she needed to find out if they also remembered what she did.

—end of part 1, comment for part 2–


	3. the past-what happened the night before the coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a clip of what happened the night before Bens coronation.

=

Uma stared as a million thoughts ran through her head, tomorrow was the coronation, Ben’s coronation. And her mother, all the kids of the isle were counting on her to get the wand.

Her fingers drifted up, the pads of her fingers grazing against the cool metal of the golden conch shell on her neck. Uma groaned and fell back against her bed, closing her eyes as the soft mattress made her feel even worse.

“What am I thinking?” she muttered, rubbing her face and opening her eyes, catching the painted stars on her ceiling that harry had done one sleepless night. “I can't just betray my people- I cant just…choose to stay here!!” She flung her hands up in the air, grunting as she let them loose and hit her stomach.

Flashes of Harry and Gil laughing as Ben spilled chocolate milk on his shirt sprung to her mind, Gil's bright smile as he showed her the B+ on his science test, Harry's triumphant holler as he was lifted by his teammates, wielding the golden trophy in the air.

“….can I?”

=

Harry swallowed down the pit in his throat, patting his chest, willing the tight feeling to go away. “come on ‘ook” he grumbled to himself “yeh got thi’s yeh will make yer da’-” his voice trailed off a golden glint catching his eyes.

The mid-sized golden fencing trophy sat on the table, staring back at him mockingly. Harry growled and stood from his bed, stomping over to the table and snatching the trophy from it, he reeled his arm back, preparing to launch the metal across the room.

His own eyes stared back at him, the boy in the picture surrounded by his teammates, a large bright smile across all their faces. His eyes were bright and cheerful. The day he had won the championship for the ROAR team.

The day his teammates had accepted him into the group, dumping a celebratory Gatorade tub onto him.

Harry clenched his jaw, letting his arm fall and dropping the trophy. “goddammit” he muttered, blinking away the oncoming tears, looking out the window and taking a shaky breath.

“how am I gonna do this” he whispered.

=

Gil stared down perplexed at the A+ written in red pencil in front of him on his English paper. One of his worst subjects, something his father was also unskilled in, one of the few things he was proud of in Gil.

He wasn’t a bookworm, he wasn’t smart, he wasn’t anything than muscle.

Auradon was proving his father one A+ at a time.

And you know what? Gil liked it, a small smile blooming on his face, he had known for a long time that his father wasn’t the best of people, and always felt…iffy when he talked about Uma or any female in a deplorable way.

He wanted to stay in Auradon, away from their parents, where they would be safe.

Now how would he convince Harry and Uma to stay less than 24 hours away from Ben’s coronation?

\-----

so i finally made the looks of the sea three if they went to auradon first! enjoy

and then also a full look at the sea three coronation 


	4. part 2 - Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoooow long has it been since I started this project….way too long im sorry XD The last “update” was July 7th and it wasn't technically an update it was a separate thing that i decided was connected to this lol. 

[Originally posted by snowluthor](https://tmblr.co/ZVpJGy2jwU_7m)

[Originally posted by sarathedisneylover](https://tmblr.co/Z4YV9h2MobztI)

=

Uma paced down the un-familiar halls, warily waving as the teens around her greeted her with smiles and cheers.

She had to find Harry and Gil.

Someone smacked into her shoulder, and she turned to snap at them but something took over, and she let out a simple apology and continued on her quest.

She blinked in surprise, stopping in the middle of the hall and turning around, knowing her face showed clear confusion.

What the hell just happened? It felt like something had possessed her and she acted like a completely different person.

“hey Uma?” the girl jumped and turned, eyes going wide as she stared at a pink and blue-haired Audrey “you-you do know you’re still wearing your PJs right?” the girl looked legitimately concerned.

“yeah,” Uma quipped, her shoulders dropping as she looked down at her “clothes”; which were just a pair of shorts and a large red shirt that obviously belonged to Harry. “was in a rush, do you know where-“

“Harry is?” Audrey laughed, shaking her head, she pointed down the hall towards another set of dorms “hes still in his room, Gil said something about a late-night project”

“thanks” Uma muttered, rushing past the girl and down the hall of male dorms.

She mentally cursed herself for not asking for their room number, but something stopped her in front of room 113. She pursed her lips as she stared at the door.

Somehow she knew this was her boy’s dorm room.

Maybe this timelines version of herself still had some…control, for a lack of a better word, and that’s what led her to not snap at the student who bumped her or react harshly to Audrey.

She tested the knob, nodding to herself as she found it to be unlocked, she pushed the door opened and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her.

Harry was sitting at a small circular table in the middle of the room, typing away at a red gleaming laptop decorated with stickers. He glanced up, his frustrated pout turning to a smile “Uma!” he purred, standing up from his seat and walking over to her, doing his usual _“get into Umas personal space as close as possible before she punches me”_ (which technically he didn’t have any boundaries with her, she liked having him close) “what gives me the pleasure have havin’ yeh in me room this fine mornin~”

Uma stared up at him, trying to figure out how to word her situation.

“any weird dreams last night?” is what she settled on. Harry rose his brow and pulled back a bit, narrowing his eyes in thought.

“uhm….other than a pink dolphin speaking Spanish not really?” Uma just stared at him, what in the fresh hell?

“Okay, VERY weird but I was more thinking….um, dreaming of being in a separate timeline were Mal and her cronies came here instead of us and two years later Audrey went bad and cast a time curse?” Harry just stared wide-eyed at Uma.

“are-are yeh okay?” he tilted his head, reaching out to press his hand to her forehead “that sounds like a fever dream”

“im fine” she pushed away his hand, shaking her head “just a weird dream” she muttered, mentally groaning as she realized Harry had no clue what she was talking about and likely had no memories of the alternate timeline. “so what are you working on again?”

Harry blew a raspberry and rolled his eyes, turning around and sitting back down at the table “history of Magic and Fae essay, still don’ know why im takin’ this class, I got nothin ta do with magic or fae”

Uma shrugged, sitting down next to him and overlooking his half-written essay….she had no clue what she was looking at.

And she felt no pull from this timelines version of herself so Uma knew she would be no help.

“but, im hungry, its almost time for breakfast and I need a break” Harry sighed, slamming his laptop shut and looking over at her, eyes widening as he finally realized what she was wearing. “uuhhhhh you-yeh aren’t…dressed” he quickly looked away, his cheeks turning red.

Uma smirked and looked down, her too-large shirt that was obviously Harrys was covering her shorts and sitting halfway down her thighs.

And knowing harry….he wasn’t thinking the purest of thoughts.

Uma smirked and stood from her seat, taunting harry a bit by walking her fingers up his arm. The teen jumped and turned to glare at her, his face scarlet. “UMA!” he screeched, grumbling as Uma cackled and ran out of the room back to hers to get dressed.

It took less than a minute to get back to her dorm, she quickly opened the door and stepped in, slamming the door behind her.

She chuckled as the octopus form of her mother wiggled her tentacles at her before going back to napping in the skull shaped rock.

Uma realized she had no clue were all her clothes were, she glanced around, eyes locking on a midsized dresser.

She walked over to it and pulled open the top drawer, humming as she saw her undergarments and socks. She pulled out a teal bra and a pair of cotton underwear, tossing them on the bed along with a pair of black socks.

She closed the drawer and opened the one beneath it, noting it as the shirt/top drawer as she saw t-shirts, long-sleeved shirts, and blouses.

She pulled out a teal, gold, and back tie-tied tank top and tossed it on the bed, continuing to go down the drawers.

The next drawer was pants, pulling out a dark pair of skinny jeans with rips in the thighs and knees, tossing it on the bed and glancing around, spotting a shoe rack next to the bathroom.

She closed the drawer and walked over to the shoes, glancing at the wide array and going with the simple teal and gold converse high tops.

Something buzzed from the nightstand next to her bed, she turned and leaned over the bed to grab the thin electronic device.

She raised her brow as a small white bubble appeared at the top of the screen.

- _From Gilly- at 8:30 am_

_-hey! Got your usual, me and Harry are waiting on ya! :)_

Uma pressed her thumb at the bottom of the screen, the text disappearing and transitioning to a series of texts and a keyboard.

Uma pursed her lips and slowly typed back

_-okay thx_

She pressed the send button and her text appeared under Gils.

Seconds later another message from Gil appeared.

_-ur welcome!_

Uma tossed the device on her bed and quickly got dressed, raising her brow in the mirror at her oddly straight hair.

Her hair was straight in the other timeline but….all of her hair was straight, and she didn’t like it.

She closed her eyes and envisioned the hairstyle she was thinking about. She felt a wave of warmth rush over her and she opened her eyes, smirking at the asymmetrical goddess braids that sat on her head, small golden rings decorating the braids.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and grabbed the device off her bed and the key sitting on her dresser, she walked out of her room and locked the door behind her, pocketing the key she looked around.

Now very confused about where her boys were.

Suddenly she started moving, being pulled towards the left hallway, and she sighed, mentally thanking this timelines version of herself for taking control, otherwise, she would be walking around aimlessly not knowing where to go.

She wondered what Auradon preps Breakfast was like?

-end of part 2-


End file.
